Love's Journey
by ArwenCarly
Summary: 'I have to make him shut up or I'll kill myself. Think, think. Wait that might work. Ew, but I don't want to. Oh well I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Hermione got up, walked over to Draco and kissed him. Will more feelings develop from there?
1. Feelings Between Friends

**Hey Everyone. So for everyone who was already reading this fic I haven't update on it in years. I kinda forgot about it. I read over it the other day, and realized it is one of the most horribly written things on the face of the Earth haha. So I decided to kind of rewrite it. It's going to have the same exact plot but I made a few changes in the flow of the story, and fixed up the major grammatical errors. I hope it is more enjoyable for everyone to read. Once I rewrite and update the five chapters that I have previously posted, I will begin to post new chapters :) For everyone that is new to the story I hope you like it, and enjoy all the twist and turns that you don't yet know about. Thanks ya'll, and let me know what you think. **

**-Also when I wrote this story, all those years ago, it was pre Half Blood Prince. No point in changing it now, so it is still preHBP. **

Feelings between friends.

Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express train, happy and confident that her last year at her beloved school would be the best year yet. Things were going great in her life. There was no known immediate danger from Voldemort. Her and her best friends were closer than ever. On top of that she found out earlier in the day that she had been assigned as Head Girl. Though she still did not know who the Head Boy was, she was hoping that it would be Harry. Hermione and Harry began to develop feelings for each other over the summer, while they were both staying at the Burrow. Neither of them had acted on their feelings yet. Hermione hoped that being back at Hogwarts Harry would finally make a move. She was thinking about all this as she walked down the isle of the train looking for her friends. Suddenly she ran right into the one person she was hoping she wouldn't see. Draco Malfoy.

"Damn it Granger, watch where you're walking," Draco spat as the impact between them made him drop his books. Hermione bent down to help pick up the three books scattered on the floor. Draco immediately snatched them from her.

"You filthy Mudblood don't touch my things." Just as Hermione was about to respond, Harry interjected as he came and stood beside her.

"Stop acting like an ass Malfoy. She was just trying to help."

"Oh, look who it is. Your precious Potter. Here to save the day," Draco uttered sarcastically to Hermione.

"Seriously Malfoy, if you don't leave now we are going to have a problem. I would hate to have to kick your ass before we even arrive at school." Harry responded in a very stern voice.

"I see you're a little cocky this year Potter. You better watch it, or that attitude of yours is going to get you hurt." Draco began to walk away, and then stopped. "Oh and Mudblood, I'll see you later."

"What did he mean by that?" Harry asked confused.

"I have no idea. He's even more dreadful than he was before," Hermione replied. The two walked off into an empty berth. They sat directly across from each other in silence for a while. Hermione was thinking about how good Harry looked today. His dark hair was tussled atop his head, his green eyes sparkled through his signature glasses, and the white button down shirt he had on slightly hugged his muscles. It was strange to Hermione how close her and Harry were all these years, and she had just recently began to notice how good looking he was. She had always been too focused on the crush she use to have on Ron, to realize that she really had feelings for Harry. Meanwhile Harry was thinking about Hermione and Ginny. He had strong feelings for both of them. Harry and Ginny had a fling at the beginning of the summer, but it didn't work out and she left the Burrow to stay with friends for the remainder of the summer. Hermione on the other hand had always been there for Harry. He appreciated that. To him, he and Hermione just made sense.

"Hermione," Harry said finally breaking the silence. "What are you thinking about, you are staring off into space?"

"Uhm, nothing." Hermione quickly responded. "You were staring off too. What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"I was thinking about you too," Hermione said with a smile. Harry took that as his queue and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips connected the kiss instantly became passionate. Harry's hands roamed Hermione's body until they found the hem line of her robes. He slid his hands under, quickly making his way to her breast, which he began to lightly squeeze. Hermione let out a soft moan, and then another.

"Do you think we should stop before someone comes in?" Harry asked in a hushed out of breath voice.

"No, No don't stop," She moaned. Suddenly a wave of confusion passed over her. "Wait yes stop," she said pulling away from him. "Oh my god what was I doing. What were you doing? What were we doing?" Hermione seemed as though she was beginning to panic.

"Hermione calm down. Its okay, we were just kissing. If you're not ready for anything between us, that's okay." Harry said disappointingly.

"Harry, it's just that I really like you, and I don't want to be some girl you just make out when there is nothing else to do."

"Hermione, it's not…" Just the Ginny and Ron walked into the berth. Both red heads looked good. Ron's hair was long, shaggy and messy, just the way he liked it. All the Quidditch practice had done him good because he was quite built. Ginny on the other hand had slimmed down, and her hair sat perfectly straight atop her head and reached all the way down to her waist. Both Weasley's had matching smiles on their face.

"Hiya Mate." Ron said as he hugged Harry, and then Hermione. "We lost you guys out on the platform earlier, been trying to find you the whole time." Ginny and Hermione then quickly hugged.

"Ginny, how was your summer, staying with your friends? I missed you so much." Hermione asked excitedly.

"It was amazing. I have to tell you all about Josh. What about you though? Did you meet any new hot guys?" Ginny asked even more excited than Hermione. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and sat down. They both knew this meant it was girl talk time.

"Uhm, well none that I'm interested in. But tell me, who is this Josh guy?" Hermione responded.

"Oh, he's just my boyfriend, nothing too big." Ginny said trying to hide the smile on her face. Hermione and Ginny both squealed excitedly. Harry began to get uncomfortable with the thought of Ginny being with someone else, but he stayed quiet.

"Just your boyfriend? He is all you've talked about since you came home." Ron said joining the conversation. "They got together right after she left the Burrow for the summer. And that loser took my baby sisters virginity." Ron now had a disgusted look on his face. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, as their faces turned bright red, then smiled.

"Seriously, Ginny?" Hermione asked shocked. "Okay well you have to tell me more later, but I have to get to the Head Boy/ Head Girl compartment. By the way, does anyone know who the Head Boy is? I figured it would be Harry, but I guess it's not."

"Oh, I guess no one told you Hermione, Head Boy this year is Malfoy." Ron said. Those words hit Hermione hard.

'Just kill me now,' Hermione thought to herself. "This is going to be a long year. Alright I better go then. Wish Malfoy luck," Hermione stated a bit frustrated, then turned to leave.

"Why should we wish Malfoy luck," Ron asked.

"So I don't kill him." And with that Hermione left and walked to the compartment that she would spend the rest of the ride in. With the person she dreaded most.

**Promise I will update soon. What did you think? Good, Bad, Better than before? Review and let me know. **


	2. So you kissed me?

**Alright everyone, here is chapter 2. I hope ya'll like it. **

**So you kissed me?**

After leaving her friends Hermione walked a short distance through the train and soon arrived at the Head Boy/ Head Girl compartment. She walked in with caution. Draco Malfoy was lying on the seat with his hands crossed behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Finally the Mudblood decided to grace me with her filthy presence." Draco said very sarcastically, without moving an inch.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, or I will shut it for you." Hermione said as she said down on the seat across from Draco.

"Oh what are you going to do, punch me again?" Draco's tone was borderline insulting. Hermione knew punching him wouldn't work; he was much stronger now than he use to be.

"You know Granger, you and Potter make a cute couple. I mean as cute as a Mudblood and little boy wonder can look together. I've actually figured out your whole life plan. You guys will finish school and get lousy jobs. Get married and then contaminate the wizard world with your filthy little children, get old and die."

"Will you please shut up Malfoy?"

"You know Granger your mean."

_'Oh he says I'm mean, I'll just ignore him.'_

"And your life is going to suck. I mean having to look at Potter every morning when you wake up. Every morning when I wake up there'll be a different girl, wait a second scratch that, I just fuck'em and make them leave." Draco continued on talking. Hermione stayed silent, trying to ignore him as he insulted her over and over again.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled. Draco just continued talking as if she had never said a word.

_'I have to make him shut up or I'll kill myself. Think, think, think. Wait that might work. It always worked when I wanted Victor to shut up. Eww, but I don't want to. God he's still talking. Oh well I can't believe I' going to do this.'_Hermione got up, leaned over to Draco and kissed him. Draco's eyes shot open with surprise. He knew he should stop the kiss, but he couldn't bring himself to, so instead he kissed back. It was a soft kiss that was beginning to get more passionate with losing the sweetness that it started with. Both Draco and Hermione were not thinking clearly.

_'Shit this wasn't supposed to happen.'_Hermione thought to herself. _'Not that I'm complaining_.' Draco, who was still lying on his seat, pulled Hermione down so she was lying on top of him. Hermione knew this was wrong. She just thought that she would shock him and he'd shut up. She never expected for him to kiss back. And Draco knew it was wrong too, it went against everything he's ever known. She was a Mudblood and she was best friends with Harry Potter. He was making out with Hermione Granger. And even though he knew it was wrong it felt so right.

Finally Hermione came up for air. She looked down at Draco and brushed a piece of his blonde hair out of his face and then smiled.

'_God she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen_.' Draco thought to himself. Then he smiled back at her. Suddenly after smiling at each other they realized what was going on and Hermione jumped up off of him. Draco then sat up too, and the shock of what just happened started to set in.

"Granger what the hell was that all about? Why did you just kiss me?" Draco asked confused.

"I wanted you to shut up and you wouldn't." Hermione responded a little frantic.

"So you kissed me?"

"Well it always worked when I wanted Victor to shut up."

"Victor? Victor Krum? You and Victor Krum hook up? That's gross Granger. And he's not a good guy." Draco said surprised.

"And what do you mean by that Malfoy." Hermione paused to let him talk. "Hold on wait, what Victor and I did is none of your business anyway."

"Ok if you don't want to know the kinda guy Krum is that so be it but still you kissed me."

"I'm sorry I kissed you but you were talking shit and you wouldn't stop. I kept asking you to stop. I had to make you shut up somehow." Hermione said trying her hardest to explain herself. "But just because I kissed you, doesn't mean you had to kiss back, and you did."

"What are you talking about Granger?"

"You kissed me back. I was just trying to shock you to make you shut up. But you kissed me back and not only that, you pulled me on top of you."

"Yes and you liked it, as I recall you brushed a piece of my hair out of my face with your soft little fingers and then you smiled. You smiled at me Granger." Hermione instantly began to blush.

"Well Malfoy I forgot who I was kissing. What's your excuse?"

"I forgot who I was kissing also."

"Well then let's just leave it at that. We forgot what was going on. Let's never speak of it again." Draco nodded in response and they both sat back down in their rightful seats. Hermione leaned her head against the window, and let her mind wander back to the kiss that she just shared with one of the people she supposedly hated more than anything.

Draco on the other hand let his mind wander to how much Hermione had changed over the years. She had a very nice body, and she was very beautiful. Her brown hair was no longer frizzy, puffy and very curly. Now it was tamed and beginning to straighten out, but still had soft curls, which perfectly accented her chocolate brown eyes. Her body had matured in many ways. She wasn't just a skinny little girl; she was fully developed in all the right places. Draco definitely noticed that even through her robes. Though Draco still hated Hermione, he couldn't deny that she was hot. Finally after a few minutes of silence Professor McGonagall walked in. She smiled lightly at Hermione, and lightly glared at Draco.

"I see you two are being civil, that will be good," Professor McGonagall said with an unchanging expression. "Well there was not much reason for us making you sit in this berth together for the train ride we just thought that we should see if you two could try to get along and I see you are. I would like you to walk around the train and see if everybody is behaving correctly. Thank you." Then she walked out.

"That lady is crazy." Draco said lazily getting up. "Come on Granger, let's go make sure everyone is behaving correctly." Draco said mocking Professor McGonagall. Hermione let out a small giggle. Then they both left and walked down the aisle. They looked in each berth making sure no one was misbehaving. Soon Pansy came running up to Draco.

"Drakie baby, I've missed you. When can we spend some time together?" Pansy said then looked over at Hermione. "Without her."

"Seriously Pansy, were you put on this Earth to annoy me? Can't you see that I am busy? Go away." Draco responded sharply.

"What Drakie?"

"I said leave me alone." Draco said it slower this time sounding out the words. "Come Granger let's finish this up." Draco and Hermione walked off.

"I'll come see you later Drakie." Pansy said calling after him.

"God I hate her." Draco said as he got out of Pansy's hearing range. Hermione laughed a bit. It was obvious that they were still uncomfortable, after the kiss they shared earlier. They couldn't help but be civil to each other. It didn't feel right being mean, after they had just shared such an intense moment. Soon Draco and Hermione reached the berth that Harry, Ginny and Ron were in. Hermione opened the door and peaked in.

"Hermione." Ginny squealed. Hermione opened the door all the way. "And Malfoy." Ginny said as if he was the scum of the Earth. "What is he doing her?"

"I came to hang out because I love you guys so much." Draco responded in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Malfoy stop. We have to patrol the aisles and check on everyone in their berths." Hermione explained.

"You want me to walk with you Hermione? So you're not alone with him." Harry asked. Hermione smiled. She liked how Harry wanted to protect her. Draco made a disgusted face.

"No Potter, she doesn't want you to walk with her. She likes being alone with me." Draco said with a smirk. Ron, Ginny and Harry were all beginning to get annoyed with Draco's sarcastic attitude.

"I suggest you back off Malfoy." Harry said sternly.

"Gez Potter, it's not like I want your Mudblood, or something." Now Hermione started to get irritated. Ron stood up and moved just inches away from Draco.

"Leave NOW." Ron stated angrily.

"Okay, Okay. It's not like it matters, she still has to leave with me. Come Granger, let's finish up." Hermione said goodbye to her friends with a very apologetic look on her face. They continued to check on the rest of the students, making sure all were behaving. A short time later they arrived at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione went their separate ways. It was a rainy night at Hogwarts. Thunder and lightning surrounded the whole castle. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore came in and began his speech.

"Welcome returning students and new coming students. I welcome you to what I hope to be another wonderful year at Hogwarts." He continued on with his normal speech about sorting and such. Once he finished he introduced the Head Students.

"This year I think we have picked out our most worthy Head Students. And I'm sure they'll make us proud. Most of you probably already have heard the news but for those who haven't your Head Girl is Ms. Hermione Granger and your Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy." Many people clapped as the two people of interest walked up and stood beside the Headmaster.

"Also this year I figured that the rivalry between the houses is too much to handle. This is one of the reasons we choose a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be head students." The Headmaster announced to the students. "So hoping to solve that problem this year the Head students will be sharing their own living area separate from the rest of the school. I truly hope will help seal the rift between houses and bring unity to our school." Hermione and Draco's mouths dropped. As did the other student's looking at them.

"But, Headmaster, that is crazy. Malfoy and I cannot stand each other." Hermione stated dumbfounded.

"That is precisely why I made this decision. You two may return to your seats now." Dumbledore responded. Draco returned to his seat next to Pansy, who immediately began to cling to him. She was trying to console him but it wasn't working. Draco was infuriated by the Headmaster's decision. He couldn't help but wonder how he was going to put up with living with Hermione every single day. Hermione returned to her seat at the Gryffindor table, where her three best friends were sitting in total shock.

"How can he do that Hermione?"Ron asked. "I didn't even think things like that were allowed. "

"I don't know. Malfoy and I have to basically live together. God help me. Someone should probably just kill me right now."

"I agree, that arrangement will never work." Ginny said.

"I don't like this Hermione. I don't trust the little prick. Anytime you want you can come and stay the night with me." Harry soon realized what he had said when his friends were staring at him. "Or Ron, or Ginny. Yeah Ginny, she'd probably work best." Harry said quickly. Everyone sat there silent for a few seconds confused by Harry's statement. "Hermione, can we talk in private for a second." Harry then asked.

Hermione nodded, and they walked out of the Great Hall together. Draco watched as they left together. He knew he was right about Hermione and Harry. They would be together soon enough. Which meant he had to find away to break them up. He couldn't have the Golden Trio becoming even more united than they already were.

"Okay, so, I have been thinking about this ever since we kissed on the train. And also about how you said you didn't want to be just another girl that I hook up with. It's not like that at all for me Hermione. I really like you and I really care about you." Hermione was smiling. It was like she was hearing everything she ever wanted to hear.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked with a slight nervousness in his tone.

"Of course Harry. I've liked you for a while now. I don't know how you couldn't figure it out."

"Really?" Hermione nodded her head in response. She then pulled Harry closer to her. She was in euphoria, and all she could think about was how happy she was to be with the guy she wanted to be with for so long.

"Kiss me Draco." Hermione said. Harry pulled away and stared at her in shock.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review and let me know.**


	3. The things I want to do to you!

**Hey Hey Hey! So I was going to wait and post this tomorrow, but I decided hey why not just get it up today. So here is Chpt 3. Enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews last chapter. I am glad ya'll are like the story so far. **

**The things I want to do to you!**

Harry stood there confused. He didn't understand what was going on. Did Hermione just really call him Draco? He would have felt better if she had called him Malfoy, because then at least he knew that Hermione and Draco weren't on a first name basis but either way she called him the name of the enemy.

"What did you just call me Hermione?" Harry asked angrily.

"What?" Hermione said pretending like she didn't know what she said.

"Oh don't act all confused with me. You called me Draco. You said KISS ME DRACO. What the hell was that all about?" Harry said raising his voice.

"God Harry, don't get all angry. I didn't mean to. I was just thinking about Malfoy. And I got his name mixed up with yours."

"Why were you thinking about Malfoy?"

"I was just thinking about how I'm going to have to live with him. I don't think I'm going to be able to handle it. I'm super stressed just thinking about it." Hermione said, trying to make something up as fast as she could. The truth is, Hermione didn't know why she called Harry Draco. She didn't know why she was even thinking about him. Her and Harry were finally together, and she was letting the memory of the kiss her and Draco shared mess things up already.

"I really am sorry Harry. It just came out. But you have to know that you're the only guy I want. That's why you're my boyfriend." Hermione smiled and lightly kissed Harry on the lips.

"We just started dating what a minute ago and were already fighting." Harry said right before he kissed Hermione again.

"Uh, well you started it." Hermione said back jokingly.

"I started it? You're the one who called me Draco."

"Oh my fucking God are you ever going to let it go. I said I didn't mean too." Just then Draco walked out of the Great Hall.

"Granger, let's go. We have business to attend to and that doesn't include you fighting with you little lover in the hallway." Draco said standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hermione, I'm gonna go. But we'll talk later about this." Harry said then walked back into the Great Hall.

"What an annoying little bitch." Hermione said referring to Harry.

"Wow, somebody's got your panties all up in a bunch. Though that was quite funny hearing you call your little boy wonder a bitch."

"Yeah. Ok shut up. What did you want?"

"We have to go see our new room." Draco said as they started walking.

"Oh yippee, let's go!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ok look, I don't like you. But right now I'm trying to be nice to you. Really I am. It is hard enough without you acting like a bitch. Can you at least try to act nice?" Draco said.

"Sorry." Hermione said a little shocked. "Uhm so where is our room anyway? Shouldn't a teacher be showing us where to go?"

"No, I told them I knew where to go. I could find it on my own."

"Just like a guy. Never wants to get directions." Hermione said, as she took her robes off, revealing her jeans and sweatshirt.

"No really I know where I'm going." Draco said even though he didn't.

They walked in silence for a bit not saying anything to each other. Hermione was beginning to get scared as they walked through the dungeons, but all she could really think about was how she called Harry Draco. She didn't understand why she did it. All she knew was that Draco kissed much better than Harry. Draco was also thinking about Hermione. He kept thinking about the kiss they shared. But he wasn't remembering how good the kiss was, he was remembering how sweet she was. Like when she brushed his hair out of his face and smiled at him. All he could think about was how happy he was at that moment. He never knew a Mudblood could make him feel that way.

"So Granger, what were you and Potter fighting about when I walked in earlier?"

"Nothing." Hermione giggled. "I really can't tell you."

"Well now you really have peaked my interest. Come on just tell me." Draco said. "Come on. We are the Head Students we need to start being more open with each other."

"Lame reasoning Malfoy. But if you really must know, I accidently called Harry by someone else's name and told him kiss me."

"You got to be kidding me? I would have been pissed if that was me. Whose name did you call him by? Was it the Weasely kid? I remember you two had a thing some years back."

"Uh, yeah, I called him Ron. He wasn't happy but I explained it was an accident. I think we're okay now."

"Oh okay." Draco paused for a second. "What is a Hollister?"

"What?"

"Your sweatshirt says Hollister on it. What does it mean? Is it some sort of team?" Draco asked confused. Hermione was wearing a red zip up sweatshirt and a pair of dark denim jeans.

"Oh no, It's a muggle clothing brand. I get lots of my clothes from there." Hermione answer a bit amused."

"Oh ok, I guess that's why I never see any of the girls around her wearing clothes like that. Your clothes are actually much nicer."

"That's one of the advantages of being a Mudblood. I get to shop at all the good muggle stores." Hermione said with a light laugh.

"Granger! I'm the only one who can call you that. No one else can. You especially can't call yourself that. I won't allow it." Draco said getting angry.

"Uhm ok. I won't do it again." Hermione said a little scared. She was so confused by how Draco was acting. He was actually nice to her sometimes, and then he would go right back to being an ass.

"Gosh Granger, I'm not going to hit you. Calm down!"

"Well how do I know that?"

"Look, I may be an ass, and I may not like you but I would never lay a hand on you. Or any other woman for that matter. That maybe how my father does things, but not me. I'm actually kind of insulted that you think I would."

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay. I'm the enemy. You have to think the worst of me." Draco responded in a low voice. "Uhm, Granger. I have no idea where we're going. McGonagall said something about at the back of the Slytherin dungeons but I wasn't paying attention. But you know how she is. She has this annoying voice and it makes you want to scream."

"Oh great." Hermione and Draco continued looking for their room and after making about twenty-five wrong turns and being extremely confused they came upon their painting. It was a snake and a lion fighting. Draco smirked and Hermione just wondered why they had to put such a violent painting up.

"Password?" The lion roared.

"Pain is only weakness leaving the body." Draco said and the door opened. They walked in and looked around. It was nothing too magnificent but it was nice and cozy, almost like a cabin. Hermione went up the steps in the back of the living area to see her room, but as she walked in she noticed there were two beds, one on one side of the room and another on the other side.

"Hey Granger where is my bedroom?" Draco called out.

"Uhm, Malfoy. Can you come here?"

"What's up?" Draco said before looking in the room. "Don't tell me we have to share a BEDROOM. I thought it would just be a common room. But I actually have to sleep in the exact same room as YOU." Draco said, not at all trying to hide his distaste for the situation.

"Well don't think I want to share a room with you. I'm just as mad but I think we're just going to have to deal with it," Hermione said running and jumping on the bed next to the window. She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Draco smiled too. To Draco, Hermione was the epitome of gorgeous. He didn't understand why he never noticed this before. Maybe because he had never let his walls down around her enough to see what was right in front of him.

_'Take away the fact that she's a filthy Mudblood, the enemy, and an annoying know-it-all, she's perfect_.' Draco thought to himself. He wanted to touch her again; he wanted to kiss her again. He needed an excuse, so he quickly thought of one.

"Granger, I want the bed by the window." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well put want in one hand and shit in another and see which one fills up first." Hermione said. Draco then walked over to the bed she was laying on and picked her up and tossed her on to the other one. Then he quickly laid down.

"Hey, no fair," Hermione said as she ran back to the bed and jumped on top of Draco. "I will not have you stealing my bed." Hermione then slapped him in the face with a pillow. Draco grabbed the pillow and slapped her lightly with it, then flipped her over so he was on top. That's when their eyes locked. Just by looking at him Hermione was feeling short of breath.

"The things I want to do to you right now would just blow your mind." Draco said never breaking their eye contact. He then put his hand on the side of her face. She began to pant lightly, anticipating what was about to happen.

"Can I kiss you?" Draco said too involved in the moment to realize what he was about to do.

"It's not like we've never kissed before." Hermione said. Then there lips connected.

**Well there is chapter 3. I hope everyone liked it. Reviewww, and let me know. Oh, and has anyone seen Emma Watson's new haircut? She chopped all her hair off. I think she still looks amazing and gorgeous. If you haven't seen it yet, google it. I will update soon :)**


	4. Enemies

**Hello loves :) Thanks for the reviews last chapter. It seems everyone likes it so far. If anyone has any issues with the story so far, please let me know. I will be glad to change things. I want the story to be enjoyable for everyone! Here is the next chapter, for those of you who read this story before, things are really different this chapter. I hope ya'll like the changes.**

**Enemies **

Hermione woke the next morning with strong arms tightly wrapped around her. She smiled. She felt so comfortable and safe in those arms. Then she remembered who those arms belonged to, and it wasn't her boyfriend. She quickly pulled away, and got out of bed.

"Is everything okay Granger?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Well that depends on your definition of okay Malfoy. I am physically okay, but waking up in the arms of the enemy is not okay." Hermione said running her fingers through her long brown hair. She was trying to seem calm and collective, but on the inside she was confused and panicked.

"Back to enemies huh?"

"We never stopped being enemies. We both had a moment of weakness. Don't read too much into it." Hermione responded.

"Well okay then." Draco said slightly hurt by Hermione's words as he moved to the bed farthest from the window. He didn't understand why Hermione was being so mean. Last night things were fine and now she was acting like a straight up bitch.

"I need to go see my boyfriend." Hermione said quietly, her face looking towards the ground. She felt ashamed. She knew she should have told Draco last night that her and Harry were dating, she just didn't want to ruin the night.

"Excuse me, did you say boyfriend?" Draco said with his voice slightly elevated.

"Yes, Harry and I are dating."

"Fuck, since when?"

"Last night. Right before you found us in the hallway he asked me." Hermione said still speaking quietly. Her hands were fumbling with something in her pocket. She was nervous for Draco's reaction.

"Are you fucking serious? I knew that it was coming eventually but don't you think you should have told me? And now you want to go see your boyfriend? The same boyfriend you didn't give a fuck about last night when you were all over me."

"Malfoy, please stop. You are making this harder than it needs to be."

"You're a slut. A dirty Mudblood slut." Draco said coldly.

"Fuck you Malfoy! I'm a slut? You're the one who has slept with 90% of the girls here. I'm so sick of the good guy, bad guy shit. You try to act like you're all misunderstood. But that's not it. You're evil. You and your father kill people. I'm not going to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Is that the speech you precious Potter taught you? You know Granger for a know-it-all, you don't know anything."

"I know enough Malfoy." With that Hermione grabbed one of her bags sitting near the dresser and stormed into the bathroom. She pulled out some clothes and dressed herself as she remembered what happened last night.

**Flashback**

"It's not like we've never kissed before." Hermione said right before Draco's lips came crashing into hers. Their tongues swirled around each other's mouths, as their hands roam freely across each other's bodies. After a couple of minutes Draco pulled away from Hermione.

"You're an amazing kisser. You've had a lot of practice, haven't you Granger?" Hermione smiled shyly.

"Actually I've only kissed three guys, Victor, Ron and Harry. With Ron, they were always peaks, never passionate kisses. My first time kissing Harry was today. And well Victor and I, we didn't really kiss that often. He tried all the time but I would make up lame excuses so I didn't have to."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that. I mean I knew you weren't a slut or anything. I just thought you had more experience than that." Draco said as he rolled off of Hermione. She looked away from him. Draco could tell she was embarrassed. "Well I think your forgetting someone on your list." Hermione thought to herself for a moment, and then shook her head.

"No I'm not forgetting anyone."

"You forgot me Granger." Draco said. Then he kissed her again. "I don't care how inexperienced you are. I think it's kinda cute."

"Kiss me again, but this time slow. I want to remember how your kiss feels forever." Hermione said.

**End Flashback**

Hermione wondered why things had turned so bad this morning. She knew it was her fault. She shouldn't have said the things she did, but it was the truth. He was the enemy, and good looks and charm, wouldn't make him anything different. Even though Hermione knew the fight was her doing, she was still furious about what Draco had said to her. He was so mean. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. It scared her, but more than anything it made her hurt for him. Once she was finally dressed, and did her hair, she left the bathroom, and entered their bedroom. Draco was laying face down on his bed. Hermione looked at him, she wanted to say something but choose against it, and instead she left. Just as she was exiting the room through the painting, she saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it is nice to see you. May we come in? I need to speak with you and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said in his light hearted voice.

"Of course, come in." Hermione said as she ushered them in. "Malfoy, Can you come down here." Hermione yelled once they were all inside. A few seconds later Draco came stumbling out of the bedroom.

"What the fuck do you want, Granger?" Draco said rubbing his eyes. Then he noticed his Headmaster and Professor standing there. "Oh, shit, I mean fuck, Ah, I'm sorry. Hi." Draco said trying to recover from his previous statement.

"Mr. Malfoy, looks like you had a rough night." Dumbledore said.

"I guess you could say that." Draco glared over at Hermione. Hermione, like a little kid stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now children, cut that out." Professor McGonagall piped in.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, the reason we are here is because we need to discuss with you, your roles as Head Students. We expect you two to get along. At the very least we expect you to be civil towards each other. There will be no public fights or bickering between the two of you. Your job is to be role models to the rest of the school. In times like these we do not need to be a school divided. You two will be a symbol of unity. If one of you has a problem, it is the others job to help them. I can guarantee that if either of you break any of these rules both of you will be punished. The other professors and I are very very serious about this." Dumbledore turned on his heel as he finished his speech. "Have a good day." He said right before he and Professor McGonagall exited the room.

"I don't know if this is going to work Albus. That Malfoy boy is stubborn. And did you see the painting, the lion and snake were fighting even more viciously than before." McGonagall said as her and Dumbledore walked down the hall.

"He is a good kid. He needs some direction. I believe he can be a great asset to our cause if steered in the right direction.

"I don't see it. He is very close with his father, from what I can tell and Voldemort has a big influence in his life."

"If anyone can bring out the best of Draco, it is Hermione. She has a kind, generous heart. Those two together will do great things." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "They are going to fall for each other."

"Well if you're right let's just hope she changes him, and he doesn't change her. What if they do end up falling for each other, and she loves him so much she is willing to join the dark side for him?"

"I guess that is a risk we are going to have to take." Dumbledore said as they continued to walk.

**Can Hermione and Draco overcome their differences for the good of Hogwarts? Find out in the next installment of Love's Journey. Hahaha. I'm a loser. So there is chapter. 4. It was shorter than its original chapter. But I changed things a lot. So I decided to split it into two chapters. Review kiddos :) Next chapter should be up soon. **


	5. Long Live Harry Potter!

**Okayyy :) Chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Long Live Harry Potter!**

Hermione and Draco stood in their common room, looking at the door and not saying anything. They were both surprised by Dumbledore's sudden and unexpected visit. Hermione knew that Dumbledore was right. She and Draco were role models. If they couldn't get along, how could they expect the rest of the students to?

'_Getting along is easier said than done.'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'Malfoy is a dick.'_ She hated to be negative, but it was their first official day at Hogwarts, and she and Draco were already at each other's necks. Hermione couldn't even imagine how they were going to make it through a whole school term together. It was clear to both Hermione and Draco that there was a lot of sexual tension between the two of them.

"This is going to be a hard year Granger." Draco said finally breaking the silence. "It's not like it was before between us. We use to just hate each other. Now we are extremely attracted to each other, but still can't stand being near each other."

"Who said I was attracted to you?"

"You did, last night." Draco answered. Hermione smiled lightly.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears. "Look, I am going to try and be the bigger person. I don't like you, and I am really pissed about what you said to me earlier, but we have no choice but to at the very least be civil. So as long as you can try and be nice, I will also."

Draco nodded his head in agreement and returned to their room. He was still furious that Hermione didn't tell him, her and Harry were dating. He wasn't even sure why he was so upset about it. It wasn't like he wanted to date her. All he knew was that it wasn't right for her not to have said anything.

Suddenly Draco heard a soft tapping at the window. It was a black owl. Draco immediately recognized it as his father's owl, and opened the window. Draco pulled the small white piece of paper away from the owl.

_Draco,  
Come home now. There are things we need to take care of. You will be back at school before the day is out.  
Your Father_

Draco sighed, knowing that today was going to be a long day, and then used the fireplace to return to his home, the Malfoy Manor. He was almost instantly greeted by his mother Narcissa Malfoy. Her long blonde hair reached down to her waist and her blue eyes lit up at the sight of her only son. Draco and his mother had always had a close relationship. She was the only person in his life that was trying to steer in the right direction.

"Draco, darling, you're home again so soon. It is wonderful to see you." Narcissa said pulling Draco into a hug.

"It's good to see you too mum." Draco said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Where is father at?"

"Oh, he's in the study with Voldy."

"Mum, Lord Voldemort. Do you know what him or father would do if they heard you call him that? They would kill you." Draco was desperate to make his mother understand the consequences of her words. He couldn't bear the thought of anything ever happening to her.

"Oh, I know, I know. I just get so sick of him and your father too. Seriously Draco, Voldemort walks around like he's king of something. He's really just a wacko with mommy and daddy issues." Narcissa smiled as she said this. Draco couldn't help but let out a light laugh. He hugged his mum one last time, and then entered his father's study. Lucius Malfoy was sitting perfectly at his chair behind his desk. His blonde hair was a sharp contrast against his black robes. Voldemort stood at Lucius' side. He also had on a black robe, with a hood covering his head. They were chatting quietly.

"Draco, I'm so glad you could join us." Voldemort said in an unconvincing voice.

"Anytime, my Lord." Draco responded.

"Well Lucius, I will leave you to handle the rest of today's business with Draco at your side. I must handle other matters." With the Voldemort turned on his heel and left.

"So father, what is this important business we must attend to?" Draco asked as his father rose from his chair. Lucius didn't respond instead, he just ushered Draco with his finger to follow him. They exited the study and made their way down to the dungeons under the Manor.

"Draco, Lord Voldemort and I have been discussing matters concerning you." Lucius said as they walked down a long stone corridor.

"What type of matters?"

"You have yet to see our work first hand. We need to start preparing you, so here and there you will accompany me on work related business. We won't have you doing any dirty work just yet though. This is just to get you accustomed to our way of life."

"Okay father, sounds good." Though Draco was nervous about the things he would encounter with his father, he was happy that his father was actually including him in something.

"We have set a date for your ceremony also. You will become a Death Eater three months from today."

"But I thought that we were waiting until after I finished school." Draco said trying to sound calm. He wanted to be a part of his father's life, but he was not ready to become a Death Eater.

"Plans changed Draco. Things are moving along faster than anticipated." They soon arrived in front of a cell. There was a man inside, chained to the wall. He looked as though he had been badly beaten for several days.

"Draco, this man here is Riley Revels." Lucius said pointing to the man as they entered the cell. "He works for the Ministry, and he has yet to produce any valuable information. Is there anything you would like to tell us Mr. Revels?

"I will not betray my oath." The man responded weakly. Lucius frowned. Draco had a pit in his stomach the size of Texas. He did not want to see what was about to happen.

"Then so be it. Let's not prolong the inevitable. Any last words?"

"Long live Harry Potter." The man said as he spat blood onto the floor.

"Avada Kadavra." Lucius yelled. The man's body fell limp. Draco's eyes watched him the entire time. He had never before in his life seen someone be murdered. It was much more difficult to bear than he'd imagined.

"Don't look so shocked son. This is something you are going to have to get use to. Eventually this is what you are going to be doing." Lucius said when he noticed the look on Draco's face. "Now go back to Hogwarts. I will owl you again when I want you to return."

-Meanwhile-

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was happy she was going to see her boyfriend, especially after the fight they had last night. She wanted to make things right. Upon entering the common room she saw Harry sitting on the couch. He was wearing a crisp white polo and a pair of dark denim jeans. Hermione silently admitted to herself how good he looked.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering when you were going to come see me." Harry said as he stood from the couch, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione smiled.

"So, you're not mad at me about last night?" Hermione asked.

"No, I understand. I overreacted a little. But no guy ever wants his girl friend to call him by some other guy's name. But you're stressed right now, and I know it was an accident."

"It was Harry, and I am so sorry still." Hermione responded. Harry nodded in an understanding way.

"So how was your night with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean my night with Malfoy?" Hermione said defensively, as if Harry knew about what occurred the night before.

"I just wanted to know how things went since you two are living together. Don't bite my head off."

"Oh I thought you were implying that something happened between Malfoy and me."

"Well did something happen?"

"God no! You know that you're the only guy that I want." Hermione said positioning herself so she was straddling Harry. Her hands were planted firmly at Harry's waist as she leaned in and kissed him very lightly on the lips. Before she could completely pull away, Harry captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Let's take this up to my room and get a little more intimate." Harry said breaking away from the kiss. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what intimate meant to Harry but she was hoping it didn't mean sex. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. But wanting to please Harry she nodded her head and followed him upstairs.

Once upstairs Harry pushed Hermione onto his bed and climbed on top of her. As he went to pull her shirt over her head, Hermione panicked and pushed him off of her.

"Whoa, Hermione what's wrong?

"Don't you think we should talk first?" Hermione said.

"Talk about what?"

"Well you know, about sex. I mean like what's your views on it and how many times have you done it. Stuff like that."

"Uh, ok. Way to ruin the moment." Harry mumbled under his breath, but before Hermione could comment on his last statement he began talking again. "Well I've had sex with about four different girls." Hermione give Harry an odd look but he continued.

"What can I say Hermione, I like to be satisfied. Anyways, the girls I've been with have been excellent in bed. So it's always been an enjoyable experience. And, what else, Oh yea I hate having sex with virgins. It's kind of uncomfortable and the girl seems to think that we'll be together for ever since I took her virginity." Harry again paused for a moment. "Whoa, you're not a virgin are you? Hermione, I'm sorry. I wasn't speaking about you. I was speaking about virgins in general. You know that I would make an exception for you."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as he continued to ramble on. "I am not a virgin." Hermione wasn't sure why she just lied to Harry, but she knew that she'd do anything to make him happy.

"Oh, thank god. You had me worried for a minute but now that we have all figured out what are we waiting for."

"Actually, Harry, this is going to have to wait. I have some Head business to attend to." Hermione then hurriedly got up and ran back to her room.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. "Malfoy, I need to talk to you." Hermione finally realized that Draco wasn't there, so she sat down on the couch waiting for him to return. Twenty minutes had passed when Draco finally came walking from the fireplace. Hermione stood up as soon as she saw him enter the room.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you." Hermione said quickly.

"Not, now Granger. It hasn't been a good day." Draco responded as he turned to the stairs and began to walk up.

"Malfoy, please, I need your help." Draco could hear the desperation in her voice, so he turned around and walked back into the common room.

"Okay, what can I help you with Granger?" Draco said with a sigh.

"I need you to teach me to have sex."

**So there you have it. What did ya'll think? Review and let me know!**


	6. Explanations

**Sorry I took me so long to update, I have been super busy. But here is chapter six. I hope ya'll like it!**

**Explanations**

Draco stood in his common room, looking at Hermione, with his mouth slightly open. He was completely dumbfounded by the words that just came out of Hermione Granger's mouth. He knew he should respond but he couldn't even think of what to say.

"God, this is so embarrassing." Hermione said covering her face with her hands as she sat back down on the couch.

"Uhm, okay. I am really confused. Did you just ask me to teach you to have sex? Because that can't be what you said, but that sure is what it sounded like."

"That is what I said." Hermione responded quietly. "You see I have this problem."

"I really do not comprehend. What kind of problem?"

"Never mind, I can't do this." Hermione said getting up. Draco grabbed her arm lightly. Hermione's checks began to turn red just at the touch of Draco's skin against hers.

"Wait, I am too interested in what you have to say now. At least explain to me what's going on."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh at me." Hermione said shyly.

"Well, Granger. I can't promise you that." Draco said with a smirk, before he noticed the serious look on Hermione's face. "Okay, I won't laugh."

"Thank you. So, as I told you this morning, Harry and I are dating." Draco nodded his head to show that he was listening. "Well earlier I went to visit him we ended up going to his room and he was kissing all on me and I started getting nervous because, well you know, I'm not normally like that. And things started getting out of hand so I stopped him, because I wanted to talk about things. Harry and I have never actually talked about having sex before. Okay you look bored. I'm going to stop talking now."

"No, this is interesting, Odd but interesting. I don't see where I come in but do continue."

"Okay. So I asked him like how many times he's had sex. And he said that he has had sex with four different girls. Then he started talking about how he likes to be satisfied and sex has always been an enjoyable experience for him. It was so gross to me. But then the worst part was when he started talking about how he doesn't like virgins and how he hates having sex with them."

"What a dickhead." Draco said getting into the conversation.

"Yea, that's exactly what I was thinking when he said it. But of course I started freaking out, because he obviously didn't know I was a virgin and I thought he did. So I guess he noticed that I was slightly panicked and he asked me if I was a virgin and I didn't want him to be upset and not like me, so I told him that I wasn't, even though I am. And so he was all like 'thank god, you had me worried'. Then he tried to you know, have sex with me but I told him I had to go because I had head business to attend to." Hermione paused for a second, preparing herself for what she was about to say next.

"So this is where you come in." She said taking a deep breath. "You see I don't want Harry to be mad at me because when we do finally have sex, he's going to be able to tell I've never done it before and I don't want it to be a bad sexual experience for him. So I want you to teach me how to be good in bed." Hermione said, forcing the last part out. Draco smirked but did not laugh. He thought a bit making facial expressions to match what he was thinking.

"Well Granger. You do realize that the only way for me to teach you how to be good in bed is for me to actually fuck you."

"If it's necessary, then I guess that's what I'll have to do."

"How do you know that I would even have sex with you? After all you are a Mudblood. You're inferior to me."

"Look, this is so embarrassing for me. I've never in my life had to ask for someone to show me anything. But Malfoy I need this. I'm asking, no I'm begging you to just help me this one time. Please."

"You must really like him."

"I think I love him. And I just want him to love me back." Hermione said tucking her hair behind her ears. She had desperation all over her face.

"Fine, we'll get started tomorrow. Do you think you can resist my sexy body until then?" Hermione laughed and nodded her head.

-The Next Day-

The first day of classes for Hermione was passing by too slow, but now that she was in her final class of the day, she wished for it to go by even slower. She was nervous about what was going to happen between her and Draco after class. Harry was sitting next to her, and their fingers were intertwined. She loved being with Harry. He was such a good guy, and Hermione knew he would never hurt her. Even though she had her amazing boyfriend sitting next to her, she couldn't help but stare at the blonde haired boy sitting in front of her. For the past ten minutes Hermione had been staring at the back of Draco's head. She really hoped he hadn't noticed.

Normally Draco would have been excited that he was going to have sex with a beautiful girl today, but Hermione wasn't on his mind at all. All he could think about was the man he saw die yesterday. The words 'Long live Harry Potter' were replaying in his head over and over again. He knew that eventually he and Harry would have to face off. He would soon be a death eater, and sleeping with Harry's girlfriend. If the hatred between them wasn't bad already, it was about to get a lot worse. Draco had the urge to turn and look at Harry, and as he did he locked eyes with Hermione.

Hermione shyly smiled at Draco, and instantly every other thought he had in his head disappeared. Only she was left. As Draco looked at each of her beautiful facial features it sent soft shocks through his body, as if he was seeing them for the first time. He couldn't help but smile back at her, until he noticed her and Harry were holding hands. He turned back around, as anger began to fill up inside of him. He hated that her and Harry were together. He hated that Hermione cared so much for Harry. He wanted her to feel that way about him.

Suddenly the bell rang and kids began to shuffle out of the classroom. Harry held Hermione's hand as they entered the hallway.

"So, when are we going to finish what we started yesterday?" Harry asked Hermione when they were finally alone walking down the hallway.

"Sometime very soon babe," Hermione said pulling Harry into a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry I have been acting so crazy lately Harry. I am just getting used to being Head Girl still. Just know that as soon as I figure things out, I will spend every second I can with you." Harry smiled and kissed her.

"I'll hold you to that." Harry said as he pulled away.

"Okay, well I have to go, but I will see you later." Hermione said, as she walked towards her room. She had thought a lot about what was going to happen with Draco today. She wasn't particularly happy about it, and she knew in the back of her mind that what she was going to do was cheating but in her own weird thinking, she thought it would help.

When she finally arrived at the portrait, she spoke the password and entered. Draco was sitting on the couch waiting. He smiled when he saw her.

"What took you so long Granger?"

**:) Review, and I will update soon!**


	7. Lesson One & The New Girl

**Hey Everyone :) Sorry about the extremely long wait. This semester of school is seriously kicking my butt. I don't have too much time for anything. But I think I finally have a handle on things. Here is chapter 7. I hope ya'll like it. **

**Lesson One & The New Girl**

"Okay Miss Granger," Draco said situating himself on the coffee table in front of the couch that Hermione was sitting on. "Lesson One." Hermione nodded her head to show her understanding that they were about to begin.

"Lesson one is all about kissing. I already know that you're a good kisser, but what I am teaching you is kissing as a form of foreplay." Draco stated.

"Is that different from regular kissing?"

"Very different. You see Granger, you do this thing when you kiss. It's so innocent and so sweet. I can't help but register in my head how pure you are every time we kiss. That isn't the goal for this. The goal is to make Potter think that you aren't innocent and pure. "

"Okay, that makes sense. But how should I be kissing then?

"Your kiss needs to invoke passion. It should be sexy and sultry. When you're with Potter, he should literally get a hard on within the first five minutes." As much as Draco was trying to hide it, he hated thinking about Hermione and Harry together. Draco had his reasons for following through with this agreement, one, because he wanted to have sex with her, and two, simply because she asked for his help. It was as if he no longer had the heart to say no to her. He literally had to force himself to still be mean to her.

"So, kiss me, and try and do it with some passion." Draco continued. Hermione moved to the edge of the couch, and laid her hands on his upper thighs, as she leaned in to kiss him. When their lips met it was soft and gentle. Hermione tongue gained entrance and got to know the inside of his mouth. She was getting more comfortable with kissing him, so she deepened the kiss. The kiss was getting faster, and slightly more passionate, and then Hermione pulled away.

"So?" Hermione questioned.

"Literally that was horrible. You didn't listen to anything I said. Putting your hands on my thighs was a good move. It started to turn me on, but the kiss needs to be hot and passionate, not sweet and gentle Granger."

"But I thought I was being more passionate."

"Okay, let me show you what I mean. " Draco leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Hermione's. Hermione instantly got goose bumps. When Draco fully pressed his lips upon Hermione's both of their body temperatures heated up. Draco opened his mouth, waiting for Hermione to grant him entrance into hers. Once she finally did, it was as if the kiss ignited. Hermione felt as if every inch of her body should be touching his. Draco's kiss was making her lose control. With one hand she intertwined her fingers in his hair, and with the other she pulled him as close to her as possible. Draco didn't resist at all, instead he continued to turn her on as much as he possibly could. Slowly he moved from her lips to her neck, which he gently nibbled, leaving his mark on her. Hermione let out a soft moan. Draco smiled and reluctantly pulled away. Hermione looked at him with longing in her eyes. She wasn't ready for him to stop.

"You see how different that was then when you kissed me?" Draco questioned. Hermione nodded her head. "Feel how hard I am." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on top of his black slacks so she could feel his erection. Hermione's eyes widened slightly. Draco noticed.

"Seriously Granger, you are too cute." He said with a smirk, right before he gently kissed her lips again. "Now it's your turn again. Remember the goal is to turn me on as much as possible."

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon perfecting her kiss with Draco's help. Despite the drama between them, they were getting along great. The hardest part for both of them was making sure things didn't go too far.

Once ten p.m. came around it was time for the Head Students to patrol the halls of Hogwarts for a couple of hours. Hermione and Draco set out down the hall way with cheerful attitudes. They chatted about random things and past relationships they had both been in.

"You look cold Granger. Are you cold?" Draco asked noticing Hermione was slightly shivering.

"No." She replied, just as her teeth began chattering.

"Yes, you are." Draco took off his green and black sweatshirt and handed it to Hermione. "Wear this." Hermione smiled and put it on.

"You know Malfoy, I never thought me and you would ever get along. And I hope this isn't too soon to be saying this but I think you and I have the potential to be really good friends."

"Yeah, friends." Draco responded. A couple of moments passed with silence between the two, until Draco slyly grabbed Hermione's hand and held it. She didn't speak, only smiled as the continued to walk. The halls were empty and quiet, and they both felt as if it was pointless for them to be patrolling them.

"Let's head back to the room. There is no one out here." Draco said. Hermione looked down at the floor.

"Well, you see, I told Harry earlier that I would come see him while I patrolled the halls. But I mean, I don't have to, I can just see him tomorrow." Draco could tell that despite Hermione's words she really wanted to go see Harry, so he agreed. Once they reached the Gryffindor common room Draco stopped.

"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned.

"I'll wait here, so you don't have to walk back to the room alone." Draco had his back leaned against the wall, and his hands in his pockets. Hermione smiled.

"Malfoy, come on. I'm not going to make you wait out here. Come in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Hermione said as she grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him into the common room. There weren't very many people in the room, most had already turned in for the night, but a few remained. Harry was one of them.

"Hermione, what is he doing here?" Harry asked when he noticed Hermione and Draco had entered the room. He stood and walked over to his girlfriend protectively. "You need to leave now Malfoy."

"Lay off Harry. I invited him in." Hermione interjected. Harry looked at her puzzled. "Harry baby, you may hate Malfoy, but I don't. He has been trying his hardest to be civil towards me and make this head students thing work, and I appreciate that. I am trying to do the same towards him, but it's not going to be easy if you and he are at each other's necks. So like I said, lay off." Harry was taken aback. Hermione's newfound tolerance for Draco confused him, but to not cause any further arguments he just nodded his head, and then kissed her with a slightly harder than normal kiss.

"I'm sorry baby." Harry said as he tried to hide his distaste for the current situation. Draco was also a bit taken aback by Hermione's words. He hadn't expected her to defend him. He was happy she did though. It was awkward for him, standing in the Gryffindor common room. It was as if all eyes were on him. Everyone wanted to know why he was there. One particular girl caught his eyes, as she walked over to him. Her hair was long, straight and platinum blonde. She wore a red tank top, and a pair of jean shorts, that looked as if they had been cut four or five inches shorter than they were supposed to be. Draco couldn't help but stare at her legs, they were miles long, but as she got closer Draco couldn't help but stare at her chest. The tank she was wearing was more than slightly revealing.

"Hello, I'm Sarah." The girl said extending her hand towards Draco, which he gently shook. Meanwhile, Hermione and Harry had seated themselves down on the nearest couch. Harry was talking to Hermione, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the girl Draco was with.

"I am Malfoy." Draco responded to Sarah.

"Last name basis?" Sarah asked in a smooth voice.

"You may be beautiful, but you're still a Gryffindor."

"Touché." Sarah responded. Just then Harry also noticed the girl Draco was talking to.

"Hermione, this is Sarah." Harry said as he stood up, ushering his hands towards the beautiful girl standing to his right. Hermione rose for her seat also. "She just arrived here today."

"Hello, Sarah, I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you." Hermione said in a voice that seemed almost too fake.

"Yeah, Hermione, Harry here has told be lots about you." Sarah said placing her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Oh, and nice sweatshirt." This was the first time Harry noticed the Slytherin hoodie Hermione had on. There was an awkward silence. Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"She was freezing, so I gave her my jacket." Draco said breaking the silence.

"What a gentleman." Sarah said, this time putting her hand on Draco's shoulder. "I like that." Draco couldn't help but smile. Hermione could feel herself getting angry. This girl was flirting with not only Harry, but now Draco too. Hermione couldn't stand it.

"And seriously Hermione," Sarah continued, "You have to be the luckiest girl in the world. Not only are you dating Harry, the sweetest guy in the world, who is also extremely good looking, you get to live with Malfoy, who is super sexy. I wish I was in your shoes."

"I bet." Hermione said with a fake laugh. "Goodnight baby." Hermione kissed Harry on the lips, grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of the common room.

"Woah, someone is in a rush." Draco said once they were in the hall.

"She was all over you and Harry like white on rice. Who does that skank think she is?" Hermione said frustrated.

"I think she is pretty hot." Draco responded. Hermione didn't respond, she just let out a sigh. She didn't like this new Sarah girl how seemed to be intruding on her territory. Where had she come from and what was her agenda for Draco and Harry? All of these questions were rattling around in Hermione's head, but one thing in particular was on her mind. Draco wasn't holding her hand like he had on the way to the common room, and Hermione couldn't help but think that it was because of Sarah.

**So, what did ya'll think? Review and let me know. Oh, and for anyone who is interested, I have this blog called Rich Girl. I started it not too long ago, but if you're bored one day, check it out. Thanks loves. I'll update soon!**


	8. He's not a bad guy

**Okay, so, yeah it's been like a year and a half since I last updated this and I am so sorry! But I had the urge to write, so here you go. I hope you like it & and I hope I still have some readers that are out there following along. Love ya guys :)**

Hermione woke with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she lay in bed she wondered what had her so shaken. Her relationship with Harry for the most part was good, she and Draco were getting along, she had made head student, and she was in her last year at Hogwarts. She knew she should be ecstatic.

"That's what's wrong." Hermione stated after she sat up in bed. That pit in the bottom of her stomach wasn't a bad feeling, she was sick. She gathered herself as quick as possible, ran to the bathroom, and immediately began throwing up into the toilet bowl. Draco woke to the sound of Hermione vomiting. Concerned, he got of bed to check on her.

"Granger, what's wrong?" Draco asked still sleepily rubbing his eyes as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom where Hermione was slouched over on the floor. Her curly brown hair was tossed up into a loose bun and her skin looked much paler than normal.

"Don't come in here, Malfoy. I don't want you to see me like this." Hermione said wiping the side of her mouth.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Draco continued into the bathroom. "How did you get sick?" He asked as he fixed the placement of her tank top strap that had fallen from her shoulder slightly down her arm. Draco noticed as his hand connected with her skin that her body temperature was much higher than it should have been.

"I have no idea." Hermione responded. "I just woke up feeling horrible." Even being sick Hermione couldn't ignore Draco's current state. As he was squatted down beside her, she took a moment to look at each muscle on his bare chest and stomach. Slowly her eyes drifted downward noticing he was only wearing a pair of green boxers. Inadvertently her eyes locked on the rather large bulge that his boxers weren't doing a very good job of hiding. Draco suddenly laughed.

"Even when you're sick, you're still thinking dirty thoughts about me. I'm a guy, Granger, this is how I wake up." Draco said pointing at his erection. Hermione began to laugh but turned her head back to the toilet and began to vomit again.

"I'll go get you a bottle of water."

Draco continued taking care of Hermione all morning. Eventually he carried her to the couch in the common area, where he convinced her, after much debate, not to go to classes today.

"I will come check you between classes." Draco said handing Hermione another bottle of water. "You need to get your fever down."

"Malfoy, why are you taking care of me?" Hermione asked shyly. She had been wondering all morning what was going on with him. Sure, they weren't at each other's necks all the time, and they clearly had an attraction to each other, but this was different and Hermione knew it.

"Honestly, because I know if this was the other way around, you would do the same thing for me." And with that Draco left for class.

"He's not a bad person." Hermione said aloud as she sat alone.

Draco sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class extremely fixated on the pair seated in front of him. This was his third class of the day and he had already been back to his room to check on Hermione twice. She didn't seem to be getting much better. Draco suggested that she go see Madam Pomfrey but Hermione refused, saying her sickness would pass. Hermione had asked him what Harry said about her being gone. Draco lied and told her that Harry said he would come see her as soon as he got a long enough break between classes.

But Harry and the new girl he met yesterday, Sarah, were seated next to each other in class. They were laughing and chatting without a care in the world. This irritated Draco to no end. Harry had yet to ask Draco where Hermione was, and he had no way of knowing that she was sick. Draco took this as a sign that Harry didn't care about Hermione as much as he said he did.

"Hey, Malfoy." Sarah said smiling as she turned around towards Draco. Her pin straight blonde hair was in such contrast against her black robes. Draco took note of how sultry she looked even completely covered up.

"Hello." Draco responded with a smirk. He noticed Harry glaring towards him, so he shot a glare back.

"I know there is the whole Gryffindor Slytherin rivalry but you guys really don't like each other, huh?" Sarah asked.

"Let's just say, Malfoy is a prick." Harry stated plainly.

"I'm a prick? While you're over here flirting with your new friend, your girlfriend that you supposedly say you care so much about is back in our room sick as a dog, and you hadn't even noticed she wasn't here. I think that makes you a prick." Harry's eyes got wide as he took in what Draco said.

"Oh my god Hermione is sick? I can't believe I hadn't realized." Harry said instantly feeling horrible about himself. "I have to go see her."

"Yeah you probably should. And oh yeah, I covered for you." Draco responded.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I told her you asked about her and when I told you she was sick you said you'd go check in on her when you had a long enough break between classes."

"Why? Why did you cover for me?"

"She already feels like shit, I didn't want to make it worse by her realizing her boyfriend forgot about her."

Harry sat there for a moment looking a Draco a bit confused, but then quickly got up and left to check on Hermione. He didn't care that he may get in trouble by his professor he just wanted to make sure Hermione was okay. As Harry walked to Hermione's room he thought back to Draco.

"Maybe he's not a bad person." Harry said aloud to himself.

**What did you guys think? Review and let me know! I promise I won't make you guys wait a year for the next update lol.**


	9. Let's get to know each other better

**Told you guys it wouldn't be long before I updated! Here ya go! **

Draco couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Hermione and Harry. He was playing all these different scenarios out in his head of how happy they probably were right this very second. He hated the thought of them together. All of these feelings were so new to Draco. This was unchartered territory for him. In a matter of days Hermione somehow made him change just about every feeling he had towards her. One kiss was all it took.

Draco thought back to their first kiss on the train ride in to Hogwarts. He remembered the softness of her hand as she brushed a piece of hair away from his eye. He remembered the tenderness of her lips, and the way she smiled down at him as if there was never a moment of hostility between them. He thought back to the way her body fit against his as he pulled her own top of him. But suddenly out of nowhere, as clear as a siren, the sound of a man's voice screaming out 'Long Live Harry Potter' broke Draco's thoughts. Startled, Draco instantly jumped to his feet in a panic. Other students began to stand to, but no one else was startled. Draco realized that the bell had rung and the man's voice was only in his head.

'What the hell is going on?' Draco thought to himself. 'I'm going crazy.' As he walked into the hallway he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, chill." Sarah said taking her hand from Draco's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah sorry, you just startled me." Draco responded trying to cover up how freaked out he still was.

"Well listen, I was thinking that we should get to know each other better." Sarah seductively ran her fingers over Draco's chest. Draco was a bit taken aback. Sarah was very forward with what she wanted.

"As much as a would love to take you up on that offer, and believe me, I would really really love to, I uh, I'm involved, no, not involved….there's someone else." Draco said trying to formulate in his head what his current predicament was.

"Hermione." Sarah stated plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, that's the someone else."

"What? No." Draco could feel his body tensing up. He was worried his face might be red. He couldn't figure out how Sarah could have guess that he had feelings for Hermione.

"Look, I get. She's hot. And it may not be obvious to everyone else because they know you two as enemies. But just meeting the both of you yesterday, I can tell there are some feelings there. And the way you lied for Harry so Hermione wouldn't think her boyfriend didn't care about her, so cute. But think about this, that girl, is dating her best friend of almost seven years. I don't think she's going to let her enemy of almost seven years get in between that even if you guys aren't enemies anymore. But if you want to sit on the side lines like a sad puppy, be my guest."

Draco had to admit Sarah had a valid point. Even though he didn't know if a relationship was even what he wanted with Hermione, the possibility of it happening was practically impossible. The circumstances were never going to be right. Draco knew they were on two different sides of a battle that would never be able to co-exist. And Hermione was with Harry. Everything she had done so far was testimony to the fact that she wanted to be with Harry, or at least that's how Draco saw it.

"You know what? I think we should get to know each other better." And with that Draco pressed his lips against Sarah's. She eagerly deepened the kiss.

"Let's go back to my room." Draco said grabbing her had.

Harry sat on the cream colored sofa running his fingers through Hermione's hair as her head lay in his lap. He felt so bad about this morning that he decided to skip out on his classes for the rest of the day to be there with her. Though Hermione loved Harry being there she wondered if this meant Draco wouldn't come to check on her between classes.

As Hermione saw the portrait open she began to smile thinking that Draco was still coming to check on her, but had to cough to catch her breath as she saw Draco and Sarah walk in holding hands. Hermione knew she had to hold it together. She knew she had absolutely no right to be upset. Draco wasn't her boyfriend. Harry was. Draco could hold hands with whomever he pleased.

"Hey Granger, feeling any better?" Draco asked as he and Sarah continued farther into the common area. Sarah didn't say anything but gave a soft wave hello to the couple sitting on the couch. Hermione coughed again to clear her throat as she sat up from the laying position.

"A little bit better, thanks." Hermione responded. Harry looked back and forth between Sarah and Draco, not saying anything just looking.

"Good to hear. Well we are going to use the bed room for a while, if that's all right." Draco said already ushering Sarah towards the bedroom door not actually waiting for an answer. It wasn't his intention to be rude but he hated seeing Hermione so close to Harry. She seemed so content with Harry. Draco wanted her to be content with him.

As the pair entered the bedroom and closed the door, Harry looked over at Hermione and mouthed 'Wow'. Harry didn't know quite yet what to make of the current situation. He like Hermione knew he had no right to be upset, but he couldn't lie to himself and say that it didn't bother him seeing Sarah with Draco. Though he didn't know her well, he was certainly attracted to her. And for Harry the thought of Draco with anything he remotely wanted was irritating.

Well then," Hermione said standing up, "That's interesting." Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione walked over to the bookcase on the far side of the room to grab something to her and Harry to read and as she walked past the bedroom door she could hear soft moaning followed by the sound of Sarah's voice saying 'harder'.

That pit in the bottom of Hermione's stomach instantly came back. She ran to the bathroom and began to vomit in the toilet bowl again. She couldn't keep the tears from flowing. Harry came into the bathroom and after she finished throwing up he sat on the tile floor holding her while she cried.

**Sadface for Hermione :( Well, review and let me know what you guys think! Love ya. **


	10. Rewind

**Short chapter, Kind of a filler, but her ya go. **

As Draco and Sarah headed back to his room he slowly began to think with his head that had a brain and not with his other head. Something about the current situation didn't make sense to him. Sarah's proposal was starting to seem very strange. Draco thought back to the way Sarah was acting towards Harry when he first met her in the Gryffindor common room and then again in the classroom. Sarah wasn't trying to seduce Harry like she was Draco.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked questionably.

"I already told you." Sarah answered in a seductive voice.

"But you like Potter." Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. Her face turned red. Draco had nailed this one right on the head.

"Is it that obvious?" Sarah questioned, embarrassed.

"No…And yes," Draco started. "At first I had no idea that you actually liked him. I just assumed the mindless flirting was the same as what you did with me or whoever else. But when you tried to seduce me, I realized you weren't trying to seduce Potter. And your actions with him didn't imply friendship. So the only reasonable conclusion was that you had feelings for him."

"Yeah well he's got his hands full already. It's looking like I don't have a shot." Sarah responded looking downward as she began to walk again.

"So if you like Potter and I like Granger, let's do something about this."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Let's break them up." Draco said with a smirk. "Look, Granger has some type of feelings for me. You yourself said you saw that. Just with Potter in the way I don't have a shot. And I think you've already peaked his interest. He completely forgot about his girlfriend this morning when he was with you."

Sarah smiled. She knew Draco was right. Maybe they did have a chance. But what was the end all result? She knew that she could end up in a relationship with Harry. But she also knew there was no way Hermione and Draco would ever make it that far. There was after all still a war going on. But Sarah wasn't going to mention that to Draco. If this was her chance to get Harry, she was going to take it as far as she could.

"I'm down. What's step one? I think that they should know we are sleeping together." Sarah said finally making her mind up.

"We should make them think we are sleeping together. We don't actually have to for this plan to work." Draco responded. Draco knew that wouldn't have been his normal response but Hermione was the only person he could imagine having sex with right now.

Draco and Sarah came upon the portrait, spoke the password, and entered the common area holding hands. Draco's body tensed up as he saw Hermione's head in Harry's lap as she lay on the couch, but he pushed all of those feelings aside.

"Hey Granger, feeling any better?" Draco asked, trying to not seem overly concerned.

"A little bit better, thanks." Hermione responded.

"Good to hear. Well we are going to use the bed room for a while, if that's all right." Draco said ushering Sarah towards the bedroom ready to put their plan in motion.

**What do you think is gonna happen next? Lol. Review, let me know what cha think.**


End file.
